Mudança de Vida
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi Seto x Joey. Joey é vítima de violência por parte do pai e mantém segredo sobre isso. Mas Seto Kaiba descobre a verdade e quer ajudar Joey a mudar de vida. Joey desconfia das intenções de Seto, até que Seto lhe mostra que só quer o seu bem.


**Título: **Mudança de Vida

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Joey Wheeler e Seto Kaiba

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi Seto x Joey. Joey é vítima de violência por parte do pai e mantém segredo sobre isso. Mas Seto Kaiba descobre a verdade e quer ajudar Joey a mudar de vida. Joey desconfia das intenções de Seto, até que Seto lhe mostra que só quer o seu bem.

**Mudança de Vida**

Joey Wheeler olhou-se ao espelho. O seu braço direito tinha uma grande nódoa negra. No dia anterior, o pai de Joey tinha, mais uma vez, ficado bêbado e tinha agarrado o braço de Joey com bastante força. Só não lhe tinha batido porque Joey tinha conseguido escapar e fechar-se no quarto.

Joey suspirou. Quase todos os dias acontecia a mesma coisa, o pai ficava bêbado e descarregava a sua fúria em Joey. E Joey tinha sempre de arranjar maneira de esconder as marcas que tinha no corpo. Neste dia, vestiu uma camisola comprida. T-shirts estavam fora de questão.

Pelo menos desta vez, Joey não teria de inventar nenhuma desculpa por aparecer na escola com um olho negro ou alguma marca mais profunda na cara. A camisola ia esconder a nódoa negra. Os amigos de Joey já tinham perguntado várias vezes se o pai lhe batia, mas Joey negava e inventava sempre uma desculpa. Yugi e os outros pareciam acreditar, mas Joey já tinha visto Seto Kaiba lançar-lhe olhares desconfiados.

Joey não podia denunciar o pai. Seria pior. O pai iria querer vingar-se. Se ao menos Joey tivesse algum lugar para onde ir, para bem longe do pai... mas na verdade, não tinha.

Quando Joey foi para a escola nessa manhã, portou-se como se nada de mal tivesse acontecido. Depois das primeiras aulas, Joey, Tristan, Yugi e Téa foram dar uma volta perto do campo de futebol. Seto Kaiba estava sentado ali perto, a ler um livro.

"Ontem estive a reformular o meu deck." disse Yugi. "Temos de ter um duelo, Joey."

"Ah, está bem." disse Joey, sem prestar muita atenção.

Nesse momento, uma bola veio a voar e acertou com toda a força no braço magoado de Joey.

"Joey, estás bem?" perguntou Téa, preocupada.

"Estou. Não foi nada."

Logo de seguida um rapaz apareceu a correr.

"Peço desculpa. Chutámos a bola com muita força." disse o rapaz.

"Não faz mal." disse Joey, pegando na bola e entregando-a ao rapaz.

O rapaz afastou-se rapidamente.

"Deviam ter mais cuidado." disse Tristan.

"Pois. Eu tenho de ir à casa de banho." disse Joey. "Já volto."

Joey saiu dali rapidamente. Seto tinha assistido à cena de longe. Ao ver Joey afastar-se, fechou o livro, levantou-se e seguiu-o. Segundos depois, Joey entrou na casa de banho. Estava deserta. Cuidadosamente, Joey foi até um espelho e puxou a manga da camisola. A nódoa negra continuava marcada no braço de Joey e agora parecia ainda mais escura. Joey passou a mão pela nódoa negra e suspirou.

"Como é que fizeste isso?"

Joey virou-se rapidamente e deu de caras com Seto Kaiba, que tinha entrado silenciosamente na casa de banho sem que Joey tivesse reparado. Joey tentou esconder rapidamente o braço, mas Seto aproximou-se mais.

"Como é que fizeste isso no braço?"

"Foi... por causa de uma bolada que levei há uns minutos." mentiu Joey.

Seto abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Mentiroso. Eu vi a bolada, mas não iria causar uma nódoa negra assim, muito menos, em tão pouco tempo."

Seto Kaiba aproximou-se ainda mais e agarrou no braço de Joey.

"Ei! Larga-me!" gritou Joey, tentando afastar-se.

"Diz-me a verdade. Como é que fizeste isto?"

"Eu caí ontem... foi um acidente um bocado embaraçoso, por isso é que eu menti. Mas não foi nada demais." respondeu Joey.

Seto largou o braço de Joey e tornou-se mais sério.

"Isto não foi nenhum acidente. Nem os olhos negros e marcas com que apareces às vezes. Vives com o teu pai, não é? É ele que te faz isto? Ele bate-te?"

Joey negou veemente.

"Não. O meu pai nunca me bateu."

"Mentiroso. Consigo ver que estás a mentir. Tens medo dele, não tens? Diz-me de uma vez! Podes enganar os teus amiguinhos, mas não a mim." disse Seto, zangado. "Eu vou à polícia contar tudo."

"Não!" gritou Joey, em pânico. "Não podes fazer isso."

"Posso e vou fazer. Mas se me contares a verdade, talvez eu desista de ir à polícia." disse Seto, cruzando os braços. "A escolha é tua. Vais contar-me a verdade ou não?"

"Está bem... mas agora as aulas estão quase a começar... falamos depois."

"Então encontramo-nos depois das aulas terminarem. Fico à tua espera no parque que há aqui ao lado da escola. Se não apareceres, vou à polícia." ameaçou Seto.

De seguida, Seto saiu da casa de banho, deixando Joey bastante nervoso. Agora Seto Kaiba queria saber toda a verdade e Joey não tinha outra solução senão contar-lhe, caso contrário, a polícia seria metida ao barulho e Joey não queria isso.

Depois das aulas terminarem, Joey consegui livrar-se dos amigos e foi até ao parque ao lado da escola. Seto estava sentado num dos bancos que havia por ali, o mais afastado e escondido da vista das pessoas.

"Chegaste finalmente." disse Seto ao ver Joey aproximar-se e sentar-se também no banco. "Começa a explicar."

Joey suspirou. Sentia-se cansado com tudo aquilo. Talvez até fosse bom contar a alguém o que realmente se estava a passar.

"O meu pai sempre teve problemas com o álcool." começou Joey. "Agora tem andado pior. Quando está bêbado, tornar-se mais agressivo."

"E bate-te, não é verdade?"

"Ás vezes, sim."

"Então e tu não fazes nada?" perguntou Seto, perplexo.

"O que queres que eu faça? Que o denuncie? Eu não tenho para onde ir se ele for preso. Não tenho como me sustentar. Não posso fazer nada." disse Joey, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Seto aproximou-se mais.

"Se quiseres, eu posso ajudar-te."

"Tu? Porque havias de fazer isso? Nós nem somos amigos." disse Joey, desconfiado.

"É verdade, não somos realmente amigos, mas quero ajudar-te na mesma." disse Seto. "Afinal, não tens de estar a passar por isto."

"O meu pai nunca vai deixar que me ajudes."

"Ele não tem escolha. Se ele se intrometer, denunciamo-lo à polícia e ele vai preso."

"Eu... apesar de tudo, não quero que ele vá preso. Ele é meu pai."

"És demasiado bondoso, Wheeler." disse Seto, abanando a cabeça. "Vamos fazer assim, hoje vamos os dois a tua casa buscar as tuas coisas. Vais mudar-te para a minha mansão. Assim não tens de conviver com o teu pai, mas não tens de alterar muito a tua vida."

Joey abriu a boca de espanto.

"Mudar-me para a tua mansão? Kaiba, deves estar maluco. Bateste com a cabeça nalgum lado ou quê?"

"Não, não bati, nem estou maluco. É uma óptima solução. E a única que te proponho, por isso, faz o favor de aceitar. É o melhor para ti. Pelo menos vais livrar-te do teu pai e das tareias que ele te dava."

Joey pareceu pensativo.

"Não sei se posso confiar em ti, Kaiba." murmurou ele.

"Claro que podes."

"Sei lá se não me vais tratar pior do que o meu pai me trata."

Seto aproximou-se mais.

"Se eu te quisesse tratar mal, faria isto?"

Seto ergueu uma das mãos e passou-a pelos cabelos de Joey. Depois inclinou a cabeça para a frente e beijou Joey nos lábios. Foi uma atitude tão inesperada para Joey que ele nem conseguiu reagir. Segundos depois, Seto afastou-se.

"K-kaiba... o que foi isto?" perguntou Joey, confuso.

"Eu não te quero mal nenhum." disse Seto. "Pelo contrário."

"Tu beijaste-me! Porque fizeste isto? Tu... gostas de mim ou algo assim?"

Seto sorriu-lhe.

"Talvez sim. Agora isso não importa. Vamos lá buscar as tuas coisas. E vais mudar-te para a minha mansão."

"Kaiba, espera lá. Tu queres ajudar-me, para te aproveitares de mim?"

"Não. Quero ajudar-te porque, realmente, talvez sinta algo por ti. Não me perguntes como é que isto aconteceu... um dia apercebi-me que te via de maneira diferente. Não eras só o loiro chato que só dizia disparates." explicou Kaiba. "Mas a tua mudança para a minha mansão não implica nada. Não tens de gostar de mim, nem sequer ser simpático. Só quero ajudar. Podes ao menos deixar-me fazer isso?"

Joey abanou a cabeça lentamente.

"Está bem."

Pouco depois, uma limusina foi buscá-los ao parque. A limusina levou-os até à casa de Joey. Felizmente o pai dele não estava lá. Joey pegou em todas as coisas que achava essenciais e levou-as para a limusina. Alguns minutos depois, a limusina estava a transpor o grande portão que dava para a mansão de Seto Kaiba.

Joey já tinha visto a mansão algumas vezes, mas continuava sempre maravilhado pelo tamanho que tinha.

"Vamos Wheeler." disse Seto e Joey pegou nas suas coisas e seguiu-o para dentro da mansão. "Tens muitos quartos à escolha. O Oshli vai orientar-te no que precisares. Ele é o mordomo."

Alguns minutos depois, Joey tinha escolhido um quarto e tinha-se instalado. Olhou à sua volta e sorriu. Era um quarto amplo, com bastante luz e muito bem mobilado. Naquele momento, Joey sentiu-se feliz.

Mais tarde, bateram à porta do quarto.

"Entre."

Mokuba entrou e sorriu a Joey.

"Olá. O meu irmão contou-me tudo." explicou ele. "Ainda bem que vieste viver para aqui."

"A sério? Não achas que eu vá atrapalhar?"

"Claro que não. Até vai ser divertido." respondeu Mokuba. "E o meu irmão está bastante contente de te ter aqui. Claro que ele quase não mostra os seus sentimentos à frente dos outros, mas eu sei bem o que ele sente."

Joey sentiu-se corar. Será que Mokuba sabia do beijo?

"Ena, Joey, estás a corar imenso." disse Mokuba, rindo-se. "Estou a ver que afinal o meu irmão não me deve ter contado tudo. Ele disse-te alguma coisa?"

"Alguma coisa é muito vago..."

"Ora, Joey, vou ser directo. O meu irmão sente muitas coisas, mas não consegue mostrá-las. E ele gosta de ti. Sim, eu sei que é estranho. Vocês nem são amigos, nem muito chegados, mas eu acho que o Seto está apaixonado por ti."

Joey sentiu-se corar novamente. Seto Kaiba, um rapaz rico e poderoso, frio e introvertido, tinha-se apaixonado por ele. Como era possível? E Joey já não sabia o que sentia. Nunca tinha pensado em Kaiba daquela maneira, mas depois daquele beijo, algo tinha mudado...

"Joey? Ei, Joey!"

Joey abanou a cabeça e deixou os seus pensamentos de lado.

"Ouviste o que eu estava a dizer, Joey?"

"Ah, sim, ouvi."

"E como não me pareces muito surpreendido, acho que já sabias." disse Mokuba, pensativo. "O meu irmão disse-te que estava apaixonado por ti?"

"Mais ou menos... bem, primeiro ele beijou-me."

"A sério? Ena, grande Seto!" disse Mokuba, rindo-se. "Ele não tem mesmo jeito com as palavras. É mais fácil fazer as coisas por gestos, neste caso, por beijos. E então, o que é que tu sentes?"

"Não sei, sinceramente. Estou confuso."

"Claro, compreendo. E o Seto também há-de compreender. Ele nunca te ia forçar a nada. Se gostares do Seto, melhor, senão, enfim, o Seto irá continuar com a sua vida solitária como de costume."

Passaram-se rapidamente duas semanas. O pai de Joey tentou ir buscar o filho, mas perante as ameaças de Seto, desistiu e voltou para sua casa. Naquelas duas semanas, Joey tinha sido mais feliz do que em todos os anos que tinha passado a viver com o seu pai.

Mokuba estava sempre animado e fazia com que Joey se sentisse bem por estar a viver na mansão. Seto Kaiba tinha variações de comportamento quando estava com Joey. Tanto podia comportar-se de maneira fria, como podia ser muito protector quando Joey lhe falava de problemas que tinha tido na escola.

Nessa noite, depois do jantar, Seto foi deitar-se, deixando Joey e Mokuba sozinhos na sala de estar. Mokuba virou-se para Joey, sorrindo.

"Viste os olhares que o Seto te estava a lançar hoje?" perguntou ele, rindo-se. "O meu irmão está apanhadinho por ti."

"Mokuba, não sei bem se esse tipo de comentários são para a tua idade."

"Ora, eu posso não ser muito velho, mas não sou estúpido." disse Mokuba. "Então e tu? O que é que sentes quanto ao meu irmão?"

Joey reclinou-se no sofá e suspirou.

"Sabes, eu nunca tinha sido tão bem tratado em toda a minha vida. Tu e o Kaiba... enfim, tratam-me bem e preocupam-se comigo. O Kaiba não é muito falador, é verdade, mas agora está sempre por perto quando eu preciso." disse Joey. "Agora sinto-me protegido. E acho que, talvez... talvez esteja apaixonado por ele."

"Talvez? Ou estás ou não estás, Joey."

"Ok, acho mesmo que estou. Mas tenho medo de me magoar. Ou de o magoar a ele. E se não nos dermos bem? E se não resultar?"

"Nunca vão ficar a saber se não tentarem." disse Mokuba, levantando-se. "Bom, eu hoje vou dormir no quarto no fundo do corredor. Sabes... enfim, se tu quiseres fazer uma visita ao Seto esta noite, eu pelo menos não tenho de ficar a ouvir o que vocês andam a fazer."

Mokuba sorriu e saiu da sala de estar. Joey corou. Mokuba era um rapaz estranho, mas bastante inteligente e perspicaz. Pouco depois, Joey subiu para o seu quarto e hesitou. O quarto de Kaiba ficava ali perto. Joey respirou fundo e decidiu dirigir-se ao quarto de Kaiba. Bateu à porta.

"Entre." disse Seto, de dentro do quarto.

Joey abriu a porta. Seto estava deitado na cama, por baixo dos lençóis, a ler um livro. Quando Joey entrou, Seto pousou o livro na mesa de cabeceira.

"O que queres, Wheeler?"

"Queria falar contigo, Kaiba." disse Joey, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"E não pode esperar por amanhã?"

"Não. Ok, Kaiba, tu disseste que gostavas de mim, não foi?"

Seto mexeu-se na cama, ficando um pouco corado.

"Foi."

"Ainda gostas?"

"Porque não haveria de gostar?"

Joey aproximou-se da cama.

"Nestas duas semanas, tenho-me sentido feliz. Muito mais do que alguma vez fui. E tudo graças a ti e a Mokuba também." disse Joey. "E desde que me beijaste que eu não consigo deixar de pensar em ti."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Que acho que estou apaixonado por ti. Pronto, é isso. Já disse."

Seto sorriu-lhe.

"Wheeler, estás mesmo a dizer a verdade?"

"Claro que estou." disse Joey, sentando-se na ponta da cama. "Achas que isto pode resultar?"

"Acho que podemos tentar." respondeu Seto.

"Então, hum... somos namorados?"

"Parece que sim." disse Seto.

Joey aproximou-se mais e eles deram um longo beijo, separando-se apenas para respirarem.

"Mas tenho de te dizer uma coisa, Seto."

Seto sorriu mais abertamente.

"Nunca me tinhas chamado Seto."

"Eu sei, mas agora namoramos. É normal que te trate pelo teu primeiro nome, não?"

"Claro... hum, Joey."

Joey sorriu.

"Como eu estava a dizer, há uma coisa que tem que mudar."

"O quê?"

"Tens de ser menos frio, pelo menos ao pé de mim." disse Joey. "Não quero namorar com um bloco de gelo."

"Certíssimo. Vou já começar a tratar disso."

Seto abraçou Joey e deitando-o em cima da cama. Depois, os dois começaram a beijar-se.

"Temos de ficar por aqui." disse Seto, ofegante. "O Mokuba está no quarto ao lado."

"Não está não. Foi dormir para o quarto do fundo do corredor." disse Joey.

Os dois entreolharam-se e sorriram.

"Óptimo." murmurou Seto.

De seguida, estavam a beijar-se novamente. No dia seguinte, Joey mudou as suas coisas para o quarto de Seto e Mokuba teve de mudar, definitivamente, para o quarto do fundo do corredor.


End file.
